diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.3 Ruki Mukami (character CD)/Translation
You walk home from school with Ruki it had rained quite recently while walking is where the track starts. Ruki: It has gotten quite dark now hasn’t it. While I had planned to go home once daylight had come. I wonder why? No, I wasn’t the very least waiting for you. Yes, even if you had gone lost, we are now here because of that very reason. Everything is because I gave you the freedom to walk around freely outside. It is simply that I was being too naïve to think that a mere walk outside could hurt. That is why I said, at the very least. Well that is now passed. Oy! Don’t slack off, if you feel bad for it, start walking already. Don’t make going home even later than it already is. Seriously. -you start running- Ruki: Oy, while I did say to hurry up, don’t run too fast. Because of the rain this afternoon the road is rather wet and muddy. Ah! -Ruki steps into a mud pool- That is why I said not to run. If you are going to apologize look at where you are going to run. –sighs- Look, because I tried saving you my shoes are full of mud now. What will you do now? Does your brain only know how to apologize. If that head can’t think of something, how about you take your time to think of something? Even with your intellect you should be able to think of a good way to fix this right? Yes. You are going to clean it. Fine, I will allow you to take responsibility for this. Let’s go, we are going to change location. ~ Ruki: This will be fine. Oy, what are you standing around for? Kneel already. I hardly can imagine that you have already forgotten why you are here for. The punishment I had in mind, I have given you one that shouldn’t be above your own intellect. I brought this specially here to this living room. There should only be words or gratitude now in your mind right. You are glad with such a kind master right? Well? Come, hurry up and do it. Are you intending to worsen my mood perhaps? Yes, first you will kneel. It’s a good pose for a bad livestock. Hmpf, I bet your master is a very good one. And then, was the punishment only that you had to kneel? -you start cleaning his shoes- Ruki: That is good. Make sure you wipe off all the mud. Hmpf, this sure is a good sight. With only one word you understand completely what I am asking of you. Right now your pose is… not bad. What? Are you going to protest? You dirtied your master with mud, this is only logic for a punishment. Be glad you aren’t forced to lick it off with your tongue. Furthermore, if you start protesting now, in the end it will have a reversed effect you know. Right now the one who has the upper hand, is merely taking control, only that. Well, even if I blinded you, I know you wouldn’t like it. You understand right? Just who is your master? Hmpf, then it is good. Oy, who told you, you could stop moving your hands. To my eyes I can still see parts of mud though. -you continue once more- Ruki: Relax, once you have finished, that moment I will reward you. Are you done? Hmm, well this should do. Well then, time for your reward. You have worked hard, this is the proof of a good master. I will give you your beloved fangs to your heart’s desire. –bites and drinks- Hmpf, your body can’t find your strength. You really can’t be helped, stand, livestock. I will specially allow you to sit on my lap. Even today there is a beautiful moon. Even a woman like you will look even more beautifully in the light of it. Here, come quickly. Don’t be mistaken, just because I let you sit on my lap, doesn’t change the fact that I am your master. Well, open up your mouth. –kisses you- Don’t look with those eyes. Don’t you know it yourself? Those eyes that show both tears and fever. They are telling me to take you all in. That is fine, more and more, be broken by me. Translation by cealhq on Wordpress References Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations